Your Frightful Neighbourhood Spider-Man
by cornholio4
Summary: AU of Spider-Verse which presents my version of the story of one of the Spiders introduced in the story, oneshot where Patton Parnel explains about his rise as the evil Spider-Man. Not sure about the genres.


Across the Multiverse there are many versions of the Spider-Man story and here is one. It had started with a kid called Patton Parnel who is a bullied science nerd who got bit by a spider and gained amazing powers, but this story may have turned out different from the one you know...

In a building several members of New York's organized crime were in the meeting room of their boss. "I hate having to meet the boss..." said one of the mobsters "I wish I could just..." The man stopped as a figured was now hanging from the wall using what seemed to be a web; he was dressed in a black and red costume that was the same used by the Otto Octavius of Earth-616 when he became the self proclaimed Superior Spider-Man! "Nice to see you idiots here, tell me what you are to tell me now and get out of my sight!" said the figure in the costume who despite being small and scrawny compared to the henchmen, had the criminals scared and intimidated by his very presence.

_You see that awesome dude making those stupid punks cower, that's me. I am the top crime boss of all of New York; I am your frightening neighbourhood Spider-Man! But I was not always this powerful and glorious. Here is where my story started_...

_My name is really Patton Parnel, my parents died when I was young and since then I had lived with my Uncle Ted who was hated me and would often shout and beat me if I ever made him angry. Growing up the closest thing to a friend I had was my neighbour who i was totally in love with: Sarah Jane. When I was fifteen my class had a field trip to Alcorp Industries and Sarah on the bus asked me to help her sneak into an animal testing lab and free the subjects. I agreed to get on her good side but while there when I went to grab a mutated spider, it bit me and the alarm sounded which got us both caught. We were sent home and I got another beating from Uncle Ted._

_After that something miraculous happened, I gained enhanced strength, speed and a heightened sense that I dubbed the Spider-Sense. After practicing with my powers, I grinned at the fun I could do. My first victim was a bully in my class called Gene who was to my anger Sarah Jane's boyfriend; one day after school I invited him to the dumpsters behind the school where I gave him a taste of his own medicine. Satisfied with my work I walked down the street and witness a criminal making off with stolen money and being chased by police. I did not care so I let him passed. When I got home there was police at the door and the officers told me that someone had broken in and shot my Uncle Ted._

_Furious I went to my room, got some web-shooters that i was working on (devices on my wrists to shoot a web like substance I invented) and a costume I worked on just in case I decided to become a performer. After getting changed I chased after where I heard the killer would be. I cornered him in an alley and recognised him as the criminal I did not stop but that thought did not enter my mind. This man killed my Uncle Ted... and robbed me of the chance to do it myself! I was savouring and planning the day when I would take vengeance on my Uncle ted and that would never happened thanks to that punk. The police found the guy's dead body on a wall._

_From that day on I decided that the pony little worm that Patton Parnel was would no longer exist and as the identity I came up with myself, I would make sure the world knew and feared the name of Spider-Man. I joined a crime organisation and worked my way to becoming the main enforcer of the boos but then I grew bored and tired of following the boss, so I took care of him and declared myself the new crime boss of New York. I had the power to take out anyone who disagreed or any contenders or heirs to that title. Some do gooders I had to deal with like the Green Goblin, Sandman and Kraven the Hunter but once an alien Symbiote came to earth and bonded with me. It was incredible, it made me stronger and faster than I already was but I was finding it hard to be the big kingpin of New York, it was affecting my behaviour and forcing me to be nicer and tried to make me do good. I god rid of it when I had the chance and it bonded to a reporter that I had threatened for fun who became one of the biggest threats to my empire and called himself Venom._

_I remember the greatest failing of my career was, I told Sarah Jane who I was and thanked her for getting me on the path to becoming the top kingpin of New York and asked her to rule this city by my side as my bride. She was frightened by me and refused, even after i threatened her. I would show her not to reject me so I kidnapped her and took her to a bridge and attempted to end her life by throwing her over it but she had been saved by the Green Goblin. I was furious that the Goblin interfered but decided I would get her another time. But to my horror she had ratted my identity out to the police and I was now a wanted man and forced to live in a secret hideout and be Spider-Man all of my time. What's more she went into a witness protection program and try as I might, I could never find her. The fact that Sarah Jane managed to escape me forever would haunt me for years to come and I swore that the Goblin would pay for that._

_For years I would rule the crime underbelly of New York and eliminating threats to my empire. I had to rebuild my empire from scratch recently. A dying enemy of mine called Otto Octavius switched minds with me and after his body died with my mind on it, Octavius was convinced he could do a better job as Spider-Man than me. He sucked as a bad guy, my empire got destroyed and the costume he changed to was ridiculous (what were he thinking, red and blue?),_ so my once pre ious empire was inshambles when I forced him tog ive me my body back_. I am still not worried, I am the Amazing Spider-Man and I WILL rebuild my status as the top crime boss as Spider-Man and there is not a force in the universe that will stop me._

As Patton was hearing his henchmen talk to him they then suddenly looked more afraid, "Huh boss?" one of the men said nervously pointing to behind Patton's desk "look there..." Patton turned to see an imposing man by the name of Morlun who was smirking at him. "Who are you; get out of my office before I beat you within the inch of your life." Patton shouted and he grew to anger when Morlun's reaction to his threat was to chuckle as if he was amused by what Patton said. "I felt your presence, a powerful Spider Totem like you and let's see how you will taste." Morlun said as he and Patton charged at each other in what was just one of many of the battles in the multiversal war of the Spider Totems and the Inheritors.

**This is an idea I have wanted to do since reading Edge of Spider Verse #4. I kind of liked the horror angle that it took but I was looking forward to the idea of Spider-Man in a Crime Syndicate type world since the interviews before the event said that Patton faced the same choices that Peter did but made the wrong choice every time. There is also an oneshot idea of Spidey being a bad guy by David Golithy, but this is my take on it. I was further inspired when I mentioned Patton in the first chapter of Make Love, Not Civil War. Also without giving anything away, he idea of someone angry at someone for stealing a kill comes from season 2 of Agents of SHIELD.**


End file.
